The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically known as Baptisia×bicolor ‘Starlite’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Starlite’. The new cultivar represents a new false indigo, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Glencoe, Ill. The objectives of the breeding program were to develop interspecific hybrids of the genus Baptisia with unique and superior garden attributes. It was anticipated that interspecific Baptisia hybrids would yield plants with novel flower colors, varied plant habits and bloom seasons, improved foliage, greater low temperature hardiness, and better adaptability to garden soil conditions (soil type, moisture availability, pH, etc.).
‘Starlite’ was derived from an F1 cross made in 1998 in Libertyville, Ill. under controlled conditions (that excluded natural pollinators) between an unnamed plant of Baptisia australis as the female parent and an unnamed plant of Baptisia bracteata (syn. Baptisia leucophaea) as the male parent. The resulting seedlings were planted for evaluation in Glencoe, Ill. in spring of 1999. ‘Starlite’ was selected in 2001 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in 2002 in Glencoe, Ill. by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.